


Operation Prom

by newtscamemer



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter Next generation - Fandom, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling, Scorbus - Fandom
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Modern AU, Muggle AU, Multi, Scorbus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtscamemer/pseuds/newtscamemer
Summary: Albus and Scorpius are in their final year of high school, and they want to live it to their fullest and try to have the most fun they can have. The only problem is they have a secret, a secret no one except them know. They’re dating, but a rivalry between their dads that goes back to their high school years is what keeps them from telling everyone. That being said, their goal is to tell everyone before prom – that way the two boys can go together and slow dance to all the cheesy love songs they want. So, with just about 9 months until prom the two try to think of the best way to tell everyone about their relationship – and try to not cause an uproar in the midst of it all.





	1. August

**Author's Note:**

> hi there! this is my first ~legit~ fanfic, so please be kind. This is a muggle, high school, and modern AU (and more specifically American/North American high school AU) following Scorpius and Albus in their final year of high school. 
> 
> I will also say now that all the characters (Unless otherwise stated) are created by miss J.K Rowling herself and therefore i do not own the rights to them!!! 
> 
> hope you enjoy, and thank you for reading!!

** _End of August – 9 months until prom_ **

** **

There is something very lonely about being with someone _romantically_, but not being able to tell anyone. All I want to do is tell and show everyone how happy I am with Scorpius, yet here I am laying on my bed, staring up at the plastic stars I have stuck to my ceiling. I watch as one slowly starts to de-stick and fall to my floor – or rather into a large pile of clothes I have left on the floor.

“Albus!” I hear my mom yell from downstairs. “Scorpius is here!”

I hadn’t even heard the knock on the front door, or the sound of our heavy front door opening and closing – probably because I was too busy wallowing in my sadness. But now I hear each footstep as they grow closer and closer to my closed door. I sit up and crane my neck to watch as the door slowly creaks open, and a gangly boy with blond hair slithers his way into my room – closing the door behind him.

“Hi,” he says. The tip of his nose still red from a sunburn created by the summer sun he was exposed to in Italy.

“Hi,” I simply reply. Turning my head from him to look out the window that gives a view of my backyard – my very _empty_ backyard.

I still hear his footsteps as he makes his way towards me, and I feel the bed shift under his weight, as he crawls across the mattress to be next to me. He looks out the window, noticing the fact that there’s no one there – no one who can see us. “Hi,” he says again. Pressing a soft kiss to the space between my shoulder and my neck. 

It tickles. “You already said that,” I tell him. But it really doesn’t matter because the kiss to my shoulder slowly turns into one on my neck, then my cheek, and then my mouth. I kiss him back, having missed his soft (yet also chapped) lips.

His fingers find their way up into my hair, and thread themselves in my messy curls. “Gah!” he says, breaking the kiss. “Do you EVER brush your hair? My fingers are definitely stuck in this knotty mess.”

I laugh, and help him remove his fingers, holding them softly in my hands. “Sorry,” I reply. “I just really love an excuse to hold your hands.” And then we sit there, quietly listening to the sound of each other’s breathing, before he lets go and stands up.

“Hey!” I say looking up towards him to see what’s wrong, but all he does is point outside the window.

“Lily,” he says.

And matter-of-fact there _is_ Lily, walking outside in the backyard to tend to her flower beds. “Uhg,” I say – rubbing my hands over my face and through my (still knotty) hair. “I wish she _never_ took up gardening! Why does this always happen to us!” I stand up and make my way to stand next to Scorpius, just a little to the left of the window, between my bookcase and the curtain (out of sight from anyone outside). “I mean I _know_ it’s a way for her and my mom to bond, but this is getting ridiculous!”

Scorpius takes my hands in his and pulls me into his chest. “You know, this could all be solved by doing just one simple thing.”

“And what is that?” I ask, my voice muffled by the soft fabric of his t-shirt.

“Close the curtains,” he whispers into my ear.

“Oi.” I say, pushing myself away from his chest. “It’s a nice day out, and now it will just look suspicious.”

“Whatever,” he says. “We’ll just have to go to my house more, the only view I have from my room is my neighbors house.”

I laugh, and then I take this moment to look at him. His hair is starting to wave at the ends from the humidity of the end of summer air, and his eyes are as bluey-gray as ever. I feel myself getting lost in them, but not for long as before I know it, I hear my mom calling us from downstairs.

“Albus! Scorpius!” she hollers. “Can you boys come downstairs and help set the table for dinner?”

“Coming mom!” I say, not breaking my gaze on Scorpius – not breaking it until he walks past me and opens my bedroom door and gestures me to leave first.

“M’ lady,” he says, pretending to tip a fedora.

“Oh, shut up” I say before walking out the door, and towards the kitchen where the rest of my family is – totally unbeknownst to what Scorpius and I were doing just minutes ago.

-*-

“So, Scorpius,” my dad says after finishing his last sip of red wine. “Any idea of what you’re going to do after high school?”

My dad is frustrating, to say the least. Especially when it comes to Scorpius. The thing is, Scorpius is the son of Draco Malfoy, And _Draco Malfoy_ is my dad’s “arch nemesis” as he likes to put it – I _know, _so dramatic. The thing is apparently Draco was mean to my dad in school (but apparently my dad was also mean to Draco?) So, throughout all of elementary, middle, and high school him and my dad tried to beat each other at pretty much anything – sports, grades, girls—the list goes on. My dad told me a little bit about the Malfoys, and I once heard my uncle Ron tell my cousin Rose to, and I quote: “beat Scorpius in every test.” Scorpius and I were in the same kindergarten class, but we never talked (then again, I don’t really think I talked to _anyone _in that class, let alone Scorpius). Then, there was a day in 2nd grade, our teacher told everyone in the class to find a partner, and him and I were the only two left without a companion. We were both outsiders and didn’t really have any friends – we understood one another. So, naturally, after that we stuck to each other. We hung out at any moment we could during school – recess, playtime, lunch time, repeat. We were practically inseparable, and then when the day came for me to ask my parents if my new friend could come over for a playdate – the answer was no. Me, being a naïve little 7-year-old, didn’t understand and was immediately _furious_ with my parents. The thing was, I didn’t have a lot of friends and I thought that my parents would be proud of me for finally talking to someone other than my grandma. But I was mistaken. My dad then explained to me more about who Scorpius’ dad was, and how apparently their family was ‘bad’ but that didn’t matter to me. Scorpius was nice to me, and he actually _wanted_ to be my friend. So, I kept hanging out with him at school – even if my parents told me not to – and then finally, in May of 3rd grade, my parents let Scorpius come over for a playdate. And finally, they began to accept him, and the fact that he was my best friend.

“Um,” Scorpius replies, covering his mouth as he finished chewing a piece of bread. “I’m not exactly sure yet. I kind of want to be a doctor, but I’m not sure I’m good enough for med school.”

“Oh, shut up,” I say to him, whacking his shoulder with my own piece of bread. “You _know_ you’re good enough for med school you’re just being humble.”

“So, a _doctor_,” my dad says, raising his eyebrows. “Not following in your father’s footsteps?”

“Uh no,” Scorpius replies. “The real estate business is just not for me, what I want to do most is help people.” 

“Well, I find that quite admirable Scorpius,” My father says. “I’m going to top up my wine, Ginny would you like a bit more?” gesturing to my mother’s glass – but she whacks his hand away before he can grab it.

“No, Harry” she says. “I have to drive Scorpius home, and I don’t think Draco would like me to drive his son home after I’ve had 3 glasses of wine!”

“No mum, it’s alright I can drive Scorpius!” I quickly say, knowing that will give Scorpius and I some extra time alone.

“Are you sure Albus? You do remember what happened _last time_ you drove alone right?”

“Yes, mum. I am positive that I will be alright this time.” This ‘last time’ that my mother is referring to, is the last time I drove a car by myself. I am seventeen years old, and I _do_ have a full driver’s license, but I get incredibly anxious when driving and am therefore incredibly slow and immediately start freaking out and start to cry when someone honks at me. The last time I drove it took me so long to go at a four way stop, that the person behind me not only honked at me, but got out of their car, knocked on my window, and started yelling at me and asked if I was “stupid in the head.” Luckily, I was able to pull over and immediately call my mum to get me – that was just over a week ago. But tonight, I know that Scorpius will be with me, and it’s getting late so there will be less cars out, and I’m also determined to be comfortable enough to drive myself to school this year.

“So,” my dad said, elongating the ‘o’ sound until my mom responded to him.

“Fine,” she said. “I’ll have another glass.” And he grabbed her glass and trotted off to the kitchen where the bottle of wine was without saying another word.

-*-

Scorpius and I are laying on my bed, his head in my lap as he flips through his copy of _Catcher the Rye_. “So,” I say – breaking the silence. “Have you started thinking about ‘operation prom’ as you called it?”

“For your information, I called it that _once,_ and that doesn’t have to be the official name!” Scorpius snapped back at me, his eyes not leaving the text of his book.

“Well,” I say as I thread my fingers through his blond hair. “Let’s just call it that, it definitely seems to have stuck. But I don’t really think we can call it anything until we actually start to _plan_ it.”

Scorpius groans, closing his book and placing it on his chest, looking up and into my eyes. “I know, Albus. But this is a very difficult thing to even _begin_ thinking about. We’ve been ‘more than friends’ for almost two years now, and not once have I thought that telling my father about us could end happily.”

“I know, but do you really want us to be sneaking around and hiding from everyone forever?” I reply, my fingers still combing through his hair (which is thankfully much less knotty than mine).

“No!” he says, sitting up and cupping my face in his hands. “I don’t want that, but I also don’t want my dad to murder your dad – or you!”

“I guess you’re right on that part.”

“yes, I am” he says, taking a break between each word to kiss my nose. “And that’s why we have to establish a month by month plan to try and slowly ease them into the fact that their sons are literal _soulmates” _

“Awe babe, you said I’m your soulmate,” I jokingly say to Scorpius, making my voice the pitchy sound of a valley girl.

“Shut up,” he says. Then he truly does shut me up by planting a kiss on my mouth. And then another, another, and another.

“ALBUS!”

“_shit”_

“ALBUUUUS” I hear my older brother James holler from the hallway. “ALBUS”

“What do you want James!?” I yell back as Scorpius leaps to the end of my bed, grabbing his book and resuming where he left off. I follow suit and grab the book on my bed side table – George Orwell’s _1984 –_ and begin to read from where I left my bookmark.

“Albus,” I hear James say one last time before I see my bedroom door swing open to reveal my older, and oh so annoying, brother. “Do you two really just sit here and read? What are you a couple of teenage girls?”

“What do you want James?” I ask for what feels like the 100th time.

“Mom told me to tell you that it’s time for Scorpius to go home.”

“Okay,” I reply. “Is that all?”

“Oh, and there’s a basket of your clean clothes in the laundry room.”

“Okay,” I reply suspiciously

“And I farted on them.”

“James—” I start to reply, but before I can yell at him he’s gone.

“Okay, let’s go” I hear Scorpius say, and I watch as he walks towards my bedroom door. “My dad will be mad if I’m home late, tomorrow is the first day of school after all.”

“Yeah,” I say. “You’re right.”

-*-

Scorpius and I spend most of the drive to his house talking about the various things on our minds. From the fact that we’re going to be seniors, to the fact that by the end of the school year we need to tell our parents that we’re dating. It’s a lot to process.

As I turn down Scorpius’ street, he points to an open spot a couple houses up from his. “Pull in there,” he says.

I do such, and as I’m about to ask why he had me pull in here, rather than a spot closer to his house, I feel his lips crash into mine.

“I’ll text you,” he says, before unbuckling his seat belt and reaching for the door.

“I’ll see you tomorrow morning, 7 am _sharp._ I’ll be out front.”

“You’re going to give me a ride to school?” he says, raising his eyebrows in surprise as he opens the car door.

“Yes, I am,” I say with the most conviction I can, before giving him one last peck on lips.

“Drive safe, goodnight.” He finally says to me as shuts the car door and I watch him jog towards his house.

“Yeah,” is say to no one. “Goodnight.”

-*-


	2. September 1st

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!!
> 
> i'm so sorry for disappearing for a while. I went on a family vacation for 2 weeks and then as soon as i got home i was thrust into school AND work so it's been pretty hectic recently 
> 
> anyways, i just want to thank everyone for reading! and for all the kudos, it's really appreciated and i'm glad people are liking what i'm writing!
> 
> anyways here's chapter two -- sorry it's kind of short...  
happy reading !

** **

** _September 1st_ **

** _ _ **

I hear my cell phone buzz on the kitchen counter as I quickly shovel as much cereal into my mouth as possible.

**Scorpius: albus **

**Scorpius: albus**

**Scorpius: albuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus**

**Albus: What. Do. You. Want.**

**Scorpius: just wanted to make sure you were up, good morning ** **J**

**Albus: well yes, I am…unfortunately**

**Albus: I’ll be at your house asap**

**Scorpius: oki doki see yaaaaaaa **

“Albus,” I hear my mom say. “eat your breakfast.”

“I am –”

“Stop texting Scorpius and eat your breakfast.”

There are moments like this, when I think my family might know about Scorpius and me. Like how my mom _knew_ I was texting him, or when James joking calls Scorpius my boyfriend when I say I’m going to the Malfoy’s house for dinner. But then I get the constant questions about a _girlfriend. when are you going to get a girlfriend, Albus_? and James telling me he can give me _all the dating tips_. It’s so frustrating because all I want to do is tell them, hoping that the constant unanswerable questions will end. But for now, I just have to tell everyone _I’m just waiting for the right person… ya know?_

“Albus,” my dad says to me as he screws the lid of his travel coffee mug on tight. “You’re sure you don’t want me to give you and Scorpius a ride? It’s on my way to the university.”

My dad is a University professor, and he’s written pretty much every history text book I’ve used in high school. He’s famous for surviving a horrible car crash where his parents died. The doctors were sure he would die as well, but then miraculously he _didn’t._ The media then dubbed him _the boy who lived, _and had his face plastered on every newspaper for a month. He then became obsessed with researching others who survived near death experiences like him, delving deep into all the history he could find – that just lead him to being super smart and pretty much develop a photographic memory, which allows him to remember the date of pretty much any major moment in history. You can ask him about pretty much any historic moment, and he’ll spew facts for at least 10 minutes until you tell him to stop. He’s a _nerd. _That being said, every history class I’ve taken has been _awful_. Not only have I had my father’s name plastered across the front of every text book, but I _hate_ history. It’s boring and way too much for me to cram into my already cloudy brain. My dad also tries relentlessly to help me on every project, assignment, and essay I get – which I’m sure most kids would _love_ – but I want to do things for myself.

“yes,” I tell him as I chew the last bit of my Cheerios. “I’m sure.”

“Don’t talk with food in your mouth,” he tells me. “I hope you don’t do that at the lunch table, there’s no way you’ll get a girlfriend with those manners.”

_See what I mean_

“Harry,” my mom pipes in. “I’m pretty sure I watched you spill an entire glass of juice down the front of your shirt in high school,” my dad is now looking sheepish. “I still married you, so I don’t think Albus has too much to worry about.”

Right at that moment James walks into the kitchen, still clad in his red and gold pyjamas. He yawns so loudly there’s a bit of a burp at the end. “Mom,” he finally says at the end. “Pancakes.”

“James,” my mom replies – looking slightly disappointed that this is her eldest son. “I have to leave for work in 5 minutes, and you’re almost 20 years old, I think you can make yourself some pancakes.”

“but mooooooooooom,” James whines, throwing his body over the kitchen counter. “I don’t want to.”

Now James is indeed 19. He graduated from high school two years ago but claims that he’s taking a break before college so he can really figure out what he really wants to do. But I know deep down all he wants to do is keep playing soccer – but he missed the cut off for try outs his senior year and hasn’t gotten around to attempting to try out again. As much as he annoys me, he’s my older brother, and I really hope he’s able to peruse his dream – he just has to overcome the obstacle of doing things himself first.

Mid way through James’ dramatics of trying to get mom to make him pancakes, Lily dances her way through the doorway.

“Good morning everyone!” she says (_much too cheerfully.)_

“Good morning Lils,” my dad says as he pulls her into a hug and kisses the top of her head. “Are you excited for 10th grade?”

“Yes I am!” she says, exiting their hug to then pull my mom into one. “I’m so excited to see all my friends again!”

Lily is probably the most social of the Potter children. Though where James is the annoying type of sociable and is loud and crude – Lily is gentle, and soft spoken. But everyone likes her, and everyone wants to be friends with her. I’m _serious_, even the miserable lunch ladies smile when she greets them good morning – I swear I’ve even seen them give her extra helpings of chocolate pudding from time to time. But where James and Lily got the social genes, I got zero. I have _some_ friends (_some_ is a _very_ generous word choice). That being Scorpius (obviously), as well as Christine and Christian (twins, I know _really?)_, Jackson, and from time to time my cousin Rose. Rose changes her mind a lot and will be our friend one day and hate us the next – it’s very odd. I think it’s mainly because Scorpius had a big fat crush on her in the 9th grade, but he’s over that now (as he has repeatedly reassured me) and he’s told her that – but I think she’s still a little unsure about him (her parents are also not too fond of the Malfoys, but I think they’re starting to soften up on the idea of us all being friends.)

“Albus is going to give you a ride to school,” my mom says to Lily. “Isn’t that right Albus?” I hear the words come out of my mother’s mouth and before I know it, I’m shooting milk out my nose.

“what!?” I yelp, wiping the milk off my face. “I can’t! I’m driving Scorpius!”

“And so? There is a whole back seat of the car Albus, I’m sure Scorpius doesn’t take up that much space—” 

My mom is then interrupted by James, as he appears to be gathering the ingredients for pancakes. “It’s because,” he says looking at me. “him and Scorpius need the back seat to makeouuuuuut.” He then uses this opportunity to make kissy noises and turn around with his arms wrapped around himself (making it look like he himself is making out with someone.)

It feels like my heart stops. I’m able to stutter out an uneasy, “Sh-hut u-up Jam-es.” Before my dad interjects.

“Stop bullying your brother James, it’s not funny anymore. he’s not 12.” He then begins to pack his own bag, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “Anyways, Albus. You also have to drive Rose and Hugo so I doubt adding Lily to the group will be much of a hassle.”

If this morning wasn’t already going horribly, it definitely was now. “Why can’t Uncle Ron or Aunt Hermione drive them?”

“Because your Aunt got called into work early, and your uncle said they need to take their second car into the shop – therefore meaning they have no car to drive their children in.”

“But--”

“No more buts Albus,” my dad cuts me off. “I’m heading to work now, I’ll see you all later.” And with that he gives my mom a quick kiss on the lips, Lily a kiss on her head, gives James a fist bump, and lightly pats me on the shoulder. I watch him as he walks out the front door, and as the door closes my head falls to hit the kitchen table below me.

-*-

**Albus: CODE RED**

**Albus: I repeat CODE RED**

**Scorpius: what is it???????**

**Albus: I have to drive Lily to school**

**Albus: AND ROSE AND HUGO**

**Scorpius: ahaha Albus it’s really not that bad **

**Albus: YES. IT. IS**

**Scorpius: you’re over reacting**

**Scorpius: and you’re also running late**

**Albus: 1.) fuck you 2.) my god. yes I am – I’ll be at your house in like 10**

**Scorpius: see you soon! Xx**

-*-

I sit in the car, drumming my fingers against the steering wheel – waiting for Rose and Hugo to appear.

“Why are you so riled up Albus?” Lily questions from the back seat.

“Uh-h” I stammer out. “Just scared we’re gonna end up being late for school.”

And with that the passenger side door flies open, and I hear the voice of my cousin Rose.

“I’m sorry but since when are you concerned about being late for school Albus?”

“Uh sorry Rose, but the front seat’s reserved for Scorpius,” I reply hastily. Sacred she’ll blow up in my face about it.

“What?” she replies. “That’s ridiculous, his prissy ass really can’t stand sitting in the back with Hugo and Lily?”

“Shut up,” I snap. “I was only supposed to drive _him_ today so I feel bad.”

“Fine,” she says. Slamming the door and opening the one behind her. “Let’s go pick up your stupid boyfriend.” Slipping into the only vacant seat next to her brother – who is now squished in the middle between Lily and Rose.

“He’s n-not my boyfriend Rose.”

“I know Albus, it’s called a joke. You need to lighten up.”

“Yeah whatever.” I reply, my voice so quiet I don’t even think they hear me. And with that I pull out of the Granger-Weasley’s driveway and towards Scorpius’ house – which is thankfully just 3 houses down. Growing up my parents were extremely cautious about the fact that the Malfoys lived so close to Ron and Hermione. But, as we now know, they’ve turned out to be pretty much harmless. Especially after Scorpius’ mom died – Draco barely leaves their quaint little house, doing no harm to anyone in the neighborhood. As I pull up in front of the Malfoy’s house and put the car into park, I put on the emergency brake and take off my seat belt. “I’m just gonna pop in there,” I say opening my door. “I’ll be super quick.” I don’t wait for a response though – shutting my door and looking back to see rose roll her eyes behind me as I jog up to the front door, ringing the doorbell.

Draco opens the door. “Oh hello Albus!” he says cheerfully. “I take it you’re here to pick up Scorpius?” he say, squinting his eyes to look past my shoulder at my car out front. “Is that 10% of your extended family waiting in the car?”

“Uh yes sir, I unfortunately have to drive all of them to school today – uh is Scorpius upstairs?”

“Yes he is—”

But before he can utter another word, I zip past him and make my way up the stairs. I make a b-line for Scorpius’ room, which I know so well by it’s blue door with a large ‘S’ embellished on it. I don’t even knock, just open the door to see him brushing his hair in the mirror, walking up to him – I close the door behind me.

“Oh!” he says, “Hello—”

But before he says anything else to me, I press my lips to his, pushing him up against his wall.

“I missed you,” I say in-between kisses.

“Albus it’s been less than 24 hours,” he replies. Pushing me away from him so he can finish doing his hair. “Now it is very lovely to see you, but I want to look at least somewhat presentable for the first day of senior year.”

“There’s no need to worry about that, you always look presentable,” I reply – trying to sound like a cheesy romance novel.

“Okay,” he says – completely ignoring my flirtation by the way – “I’m ready to go.” And he gives me one last kiss on the lips before opening his door and making his way downstairs.

“Scorpius,” I can hear Draco say to him from the lower level. I walk out of Scorpius’ room, watching the two of them from the top of the stairs. “You know what I said about—”

But I don’t get hear what else he would’ve said because Scorpius cuts him off.

“Yes Dad! I Know” and I watch as he pulls his dad into a hug – something I wish my dad and I did more regularly.

“Well,” I say – trying to break the tension. “We’d better get going, like you said sir, 10% of my extended family are crammed into my car. And we wouldn’t want to be late for our first day of senior year now would we!” clapping my hands together, quickly bopping down the stairs, to make my way out the already open front door. I don’t try to look at them because I feel bad for making them wait – but all I can see is Rose’s face, and I just _know_ that she’s going to tell my parents about this.

“Yes,” Draco says squeezing Scorpius’ shoulders. “You wouldn’t want to be late!” He then practically pushes Scorpius out the door and waves to us as we walk to the car. “Have nice day!”

“Albus,” Scorpius says to me through clenched teeth. “Why are they all crammed in the back?”

“Uh,” I say. But it’s too quiet to be heard – to quiet to be head over Rose’s yelling.

“Get in the fucking car you two!” even with her dark complexion I can tell she is red with anger. “I have a club meeting before school and I’m going to be late because of you two making kissing faces at one another!”

“Oh my god, Rose” I hear Hugo say from beside her. “Shut up.”

And it was at that moment that I knew – this year was going to be _very interesting_.

-*-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i know a lot of people hate it when fic writers make Rose mean -- but don't worry she has reasons!! and she's not really that mean it's just her sense of humor!! 
> 
> anyways, thanks for reading xx


	3. October 31st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween!

** _October – 8 _ ** ** _months_ ** ** _ until prom_ **

I look at my reflection in the mirror, straightening the collar of my brown shirt. It’s such an unfortunate costume, but Scorpius and I are going as Squidward and SpongeBob Square pants this year. It’s the best “couples” costume we could do without it _really_ being a couples costume, and while SpongeBob and _Patrick _would make a lot more sense – Scorpius told me I’m too grumpy to be Patrick. We’ve decided to go without face paint because 1.) we’re lazy, and 2.) if we secretly make out later there’s no need to be careful. But I’ve instead spent the last 30 minutes in front of the bathroom mirror tirelessly brushing my hair to try and make it look presentable – it still does not.

I hear the doorbell go off downstairs and know that that means Rose and Hugo are here, ready to walk with Scorpius and I to Polly Chapman’s party. I don’t know _how_ Scorpius and I got invited to this party, but we did. And if there’s free alcohol? I’m in. I don’t like to drink a lot, but every now and then it’s nice to just relax and have fun (as much as I can).

I was just getting my hair to look somewhat presentable when I am subjected to Rose’s loud voice and hard knocks on the bathroom door. “Albus!” she says, “I need to pee, hurry up!”

I swing the door open to see a furious looking Rose, with rosy cheeks and a blue dress. “Now what the hell are you meant to be?” I ask her.

“I’m Raggedy Anne,” she says. “And Hugo is Andy. It’s funny because the dolls are ginger, just like dad, but Hugo and I aren’t because of you know… mom’s genetics—”

She continues to explain her costume far too much, but I tune it out. It’s not really that funny, but I appreciate the effort.

“Now please get OUT of the way before I pee my pantyhose!”

“Alright alright,” I say, shuffling out of Rose’s way and away from the bathroom door.

“And Really,” she adds. “Squidward?”

But before I can respond the bathroom door is slammed in my face.

-*-

I have no idea what song is playing, but there’s enough alcohol in my system for me to not care. Swaying along to the unfamiliar beat I feel a hand touch my lower back, and I jump away before I realize it’s Scorpius.

“oooops,” he slurs softly. “I didn’t mean to scare you, just wanted to ask you if you wanted to come to the bathroom with me.”

“oh,” I say back, my foggy brain trying to interpret what he means. “But I don’t have to pee.” I tell him.

“Neither do I,” he replies.

“Then why do you want to go the bathroom—ohhh” I realize what he’s getting at. I tell him that I’ll meet him in there once the song is over, to try and not make it blatantly obvious what we’re doing. Watching him as he makes his way to the bathroom and closes the door. What is it they say? I hate to see him go, but love to watch him leave? I don’t know, but let’s just say those plaid shorts are looking _good_.

I do as I said and wait for the song to end. Slowly dancing my way closer and closer to the bathroom door, and on the final beat of the song I open and close it as quickly as possible. Walking towards Scorpius who’s sitting on the (thankfully closed) toilet seat, putting his face In my hands. “Hey,” I say.

“Hey,” he replies.

Slightly leaning down towards him, I connect our lips, this is the perfect set up for us because we no longer have to worry about the height difference Scorpius’ gangly legs create between us. Now I’m the one leaning down, moving my hands from his cheeks to brush my hands through his hair.

His hands find my hips then and begin to migrate lower when I hear an audible gasp behind me. Turning around to see Hugo staring back at us, his eyes wide with surprise.

-*-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry this chapter is so short (and quite late). but *gasp* a cliffhanger! 
> 
> I've just finished my semester at school, so i'm hoping to write a lot over the break and hopefully get a couple more chapters out before the new year!!
> 
> thanks for reading ! xx


	4. November (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's November! which means Thanksgiving and family. However, because Draco has to go away for a work trip - Scorpius is going to be joining Albus' family this Thanksgiving, which means going to the burrow for the first time.

** _November (part 1) – 7 _ ** ** _months_ ** ** _ until prom_ **

Telling Hugo was not the hardest thing I had to do. Mainly because Hugo is extremely quiet, and it ends up, one of the best secret keepers in the world. I mean seriously. If you need someone to keep a secret for you – Hugo is your guy!

It is November 25th. Which means tomorrow is Thanksgiving. A day made for giving thanks to those around you. Although this thanksgiving would be very interesting, because Scorpius is coming to the burrow. And it would also be his _first time_ at the burrow – also known as my mom’s parent’s house – also known as the place _made for family disasters_. No matter what time of the year that place is filled to the _brim_ with chaos. I don’t even want to begin to delve into the crazy stories my dad has told me.

But anyways, like I was saying – Scorpius is coming to the burrow for Thanksgiving dinner. No, not because they are all now aware of the fact that we are dating. Because Scorpius’ dad had to go away for a business trip on _this specific holiday weekend_. Usually I’d be so excited to get to hang out with Scorpius by myself for like 4 whole days, roaming around his big house and doing whatever we wanted. But this time we’re going to be stuck sleeping in the attic of my grandparent’s house. At least I don’t have to share with James now …. As far as I know.

**_Thwack! _**“Albus!”

Speaking of James, he’s just hit me in the side of the head with a blueberry muffin.

“Earth to Albus! What is it that you’re thinking so hard about and completely ignore your amazingly cool bigger brother?”

I realize that the reason I have been assaulted by breakfast food is because I have completely zoned out at the kitchen island, my face resting on by hand which is then connected to my arm which is then elbow deep in my toast. “Sorry James,” I say to him. “Just zoned out for a second.”

“Well hurry up and eat your elbow-y toast will ya!” he replies. “We have to leave to pick up Scorpius in 10 minutes!” He collects the blueberry muffin which he has just thrown in my face not even 5 minutes ago and runs out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his room.

Oh right, Scorpius. That’s why I was stuck in thought. I was so nervous about this stupid weekend long trip because I was so scared of how Scorpius would react to my family. He’s been to dinner at my house about a million times now, but he’s never met any part of my extended family apart from Teddy – who is really more of a brother. I fear that the second he steps foot in the burrow he will realize that everything we have – friendship and relationship wise – isn’t worth it. He’s got such a quiet, simple tight knit family. Whereas mine feels much more like a quilt made of up of all types of fabric. Sewed together hastily with different threads. And along with that whole part of things. We’re still keeping our relationship a secret. Part of the reason I’m scared for Scorpius to meet my extended family is because they all hate Draco, Scorpius’ dad. Even though only my Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione were in the same grade as Scorpius and I’s dads – everyone knows who Draco Malfoy is and everyone hates his literal guts. So, I’m terrified of the way that they’ll treat Scorpius, just based on the way they feel about his father. Because Scorpius is nothing like his father, and even if he was (while I won’t say any of this because I don’t want to start any literal fist fights) Draco really isn’t that bad.

But alas, the only way for me to see how this weekend will pan out is to live it. So I finish my toast and wipe the jam off of my hoodie sleeve and think about the days to come.

-*-

We’ve only been on the road for 45 minutes and I’m already tempted to try and jump out of the moving car. My mom took one for the team and left for her parent’s house a couple hours ago to help her mom with preparation. That means there is _just_ enough room for my dad, James, Lily, Scorpius, and me in the car. However, Lily got shotgun because she called it first and she is dad’s favourite. So that leaves me and Scorpius squeezed up against James in the back seat. 

“I spy with my little eye: something that is green,” James said looking outside his window.

“Is it the grass?” I replied monotone as can be. “James all that is around us is grass, we are _surrounded _by gra_ss. _This game is stupid.”

Scorpius chuckled beside me. Stuck in the middle of two Potter boys he didn’t know who to side with. “I mean it could’ve also been the leaves on those flowers?” he says kindly. He’s too kind sometimes.

“Thank you, Scorpius,” James says triumphantly. “But Albus is right, it was the grass.”

“Like I said, this game is stupid.”

“Alright Albus,” my dad says from the driver’s seat. “That’s enough, we’re going to be at the burrow in about 15 minutes so please try to not eat your brother in the meantime.”

“I’ll try my best, dad,” I say as I slide further into my seat.

“Yeah, Albus,” James says as he reaches around Scorpius’ shoulders to try and ruffle my head of already messy hair.

I try to smack his hand out of my space, “Stop it James!” but end up sending his hand straight into Scorpius’ face – which was looking over at me sympathetically. “I’m so sorry, Scorp!” I frantically say. The words rush out of my mouth so quickly I forget to even think about what I’m saying or how I said them. Did I say that too sweetly? Did I say Scorp or did I say babe? I don’t even know what to do with my hands because it somehow feels like everything is moving in both slow and fast motion. I bring my hands towards Scorpius’ face then back down to my lap – and then back to his face and back down.

“What is wrong with you Albie,” James says, his arm now slung across Scorpius’ shoulders. “You look like you’re having some sort of a seizure. Scorpie is here is gonna be just fine.” And he then pulls Scorpius in towards him and smacks his head with a kiss, before releasing him from the awkward embrace and turning to look outside his window.

I try again to slide farther into my very uncomfortable seat. My right arm now crushed by the clunky car door, my left pushed right up against Scorpius’ right. I feel him looking at me, but I’m trying to ignore him. Trying to not make even _more_ of a fool of myself. But then I feel something tickling my left fingers. I almost flinch back, thinking it’s somehow a spider that has crawled into our car. But then I realize, it’s Scorpius. I look around the car, trying to see if any of my family members will notice. But my dad has his eyes on the road (which is _good)_ and he’s blasting one of his favourite bands on the stereo system so he’s pretty much in the zone. Then, both Lily and James are too engrossed in their phones with themselves aptly plugged into their own headphones – trying to drain out dad’s music. Which if I’m being honest, I quite like. Scorpius and I are also crammed so tightly into this backseat alongside James that I don’t even think you can see our hands. So, I grab his hand. Interlocking his fingers between mine is somehow the best thing that has happened in the last 45 minutes. I feel myself become connected to him and grounded through something as simple as his long pale fingers. It’s weird, but it’s also just what I needed. So, we just sit there, hands together, and I _hope _that this weekend will go smoothly.

-*-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi all! i'm so sorry for accidentally abandoning this story, especially on somewhat of a cliff hanger!!! nevertheless with the whole coronavirus thing i'm going to be home a lot now, with pretty much nothing to do except online school. So, i'm hoping to get back to this story because i actually really enjoy writing it!  
I know this chapter was somewhat short, but i wanted to get something out while i continue to write the rest of the story, Also,t his is just 1 of the Thanksgiving at the burrow shenanigans so don't worry there will be more soon!!! 
> 
> thanks for reading  
xx


End file.
